patronversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Baron's Men
The Baron's Men were a team of criminals put together by the Robber Baron to defeat Southern Cross. While initially successful the team eventually turned on itself due to the conflicting agendas of the members it was comprised of. Team History The seeds for the formation of the Baron's Men were sown when Southern Cross retconned the existence of her arch nemesis Wither after she killed her father under the influence of the Wishing Demon. As the first villain brought out of the holding dimension that held the characters created by Victoria Cross, the Baron changed, throwing off the shackles of his scripting, and transforming from a joke to a deadly fighter and canny tactician. Engaging Southern Cross and then fleeing when she gained the upper hand, the Baron summoned several villains trapped in the 'Page' to participate in an unscripted attack on Southern Cross. To that end he chose City Slicker, Botany Babe, Gangster Prankster, The Ghoul and Land Shark to achieve this objective. Ambushing Southern Cross at a vineyard in the Hunter's Valley, the Baron's Men gained the upper-hand, mostly to the plant controlling abilities of Botany Babe. The surprise nature of the attack meant that the Southern Cross ended up loosing to the team, and was then dragged back to a warehouse owned by the Baron. Unfortunately the team began to implode under its success, with Gangster Prankster challenging the Baron to control of the team. While the Baron was able to defeat Prankster, this mutiny gave Southern Cross the chance to recover, and take advantage if the chaos, taking out Botany Babe and the Ghoul although to other members escaped, save for the already incapacitated Prankster. Return of the Baron The Robber Baron would once again hire his fellow villains for revenge against Southern Cross, this time under the guidance of the Wishing Demon. Once again hiring the City Slicker as well as Tiger Quoll and Liam Mc Kragen. It's unknown what, if anything the team achieved, or if they even escaped the page and faced her in combat. Members Leaders Robber Baron - A former joke villain created by Victoria Queen, the Robber Baron became a deadly fighter after a retcon by the heroine. Members City Slicker - A being made from crude oil that feeds on tar and over fossil fuels. The only member besides the Robber Baron to be on every iteration of the team. Liam Mc Kragen - Skilled hunter who is the only villain to incapacitate and then kill (albeit temporarily) Southern Cross. Tiger Quoll - A half human, half quoll warrior who's quick to anger and who has been on multiple rampages in the past. Former Members Botany Babe - Plant manipulating ecologist that once tried to consume the entire city with a mutant strain of mile-a-minute vine Gangster Prankster - A hitman who used gimmicks and pranks to kill bystanders. Tried to betray the Robber Baron for leadership of the group, Prankster was defeated by his boss and indirectly foiled the teams to kill Southern Cross Ghoul - Undead cannibal who went around digging up corpses of people he presumed had killed him, and then ate them in-front of their loved ones. Land Shark - Polynesian warrior who used a Shark God Totem to fight crime, before being hunted due to his inhuman appearance forcing him to become a villainCategory:Teams Category:Bad Teams Category:Southern Cross Foes